1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen transport apparatus, specimen processing apparatus, and specimen transport method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some tests, such as sediment, qualitative, and biochemical tests, specimens, e.g., urine samples accommodated in urine cups or other specimen containers, are transported along a predetermined path that passes through various processing stations. A belt conveyor system is a typical transport mechanism for urine cups, in which holders that engage with transport rails on either side are placed on a belt and transported by running the belt (Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-013086).
The transport of cup-like specimen containers requires an upright position to be maintained to prevent the containers from tilting or toppling over due to misalignment.